


To Nadia Satrinava

by kokooakdown



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokooakdown/pseuds/kokooakdown
Summary: A sonnet as love letter to Nadia





	To Nadia Satrinava

To Nadia Satrinava

You take my hand and me, awashed and lost,

And raise me up to keep me by your side.

As such, abreast I walk, no thought to cost,

To hold your hand as eager, loving guide.

The Devil approaches, sulphurous and cruel;

His very presence is a pestilence.

And though I wander, I am not the Fool

For I am held by wisdom and by sense.

And you are that, my love, my High Priestess.

Who guides me thus though I guide you as well.

When blind leads blind, they know not what befell

Nor what may come of that for which they stress.

Yet, nonetheless, with us our lantern lights

Against the darkness, we will ever fight.


End file.
